


TRIPLE TIME

by Ururu



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ururu/pseuds/Ururu
Summary: CP13发表的无料。





	TRIPLE TIME

**Author's Note:**

> CP13发表的无料。

雨还是没有停下来的迹象。

达海猛站在医院的大门，看着天空发呆。

 

在达海的印象里，浅草的夏天从未如此潮湿。潮湿得就像那个遥远的英国小镇。

这让他不由想起了十年前的夏天。

25岁的他，也是这样独自一人，被大雨围困在医院大门。雨滴砸到地上，把尘埃溅得四处乱飞，把世界搅成一片灰蒙，叫人看不清前方的路。

雨就那样下着，一小时，两小时。

仿佛永远也不会停。

 

『嘀嘀——』

刺耳的汽车喇叭鸣笛把达海从记忆里拽回。

车窗摇下来，露出GM先生一如既往严肃的脸。

“都说我陪你一起来了。看吧，果然下雨了，你又不带手机……”

“是～是～我错了，不听GM话，吃亏在眼前。”

达海笑着打断自家GM习惯性的念叨，一瘸一拐地绕到另一边的副驾位子，打开车门坐了进去。

 

“雨可真大呢……台风吗。不过你可以省下洗车费了哈哈。”

达海看着不停被冲刷的车窗嘿嘿地笑着，惹来后藤的一记白眼。

“如果昨天也是这样的雨，比赛说不定要被取消。我们主场的排水系统可受不了这种程度的虐待。”

昨天和名古屋的比赛还历历在目，一提起来，后藤不免感慨。

雨战的变数太大，能拿下来实在不算容易。连败之后的这场胜利，意义对ETU来说可不只是简单的三分。

“难道隅田川球场这十年来都没有修缮过嘛？GM先生这可不行啊，想想办法嘛。下雨天球场积水的话球员可是很容易受伤的啊。”

达海努力回想着他现役时代球场的模样，和如今的景象做着对比。十年前的排水系统毫无疑问已经过时了。现在职业足球的身体对抗日益激烈，如何在其他方面尽量减少球员受伤的可能是每个球队都要重视的问题。道理很简单，同样是球员出身，后藤怎么会不明白。但也只能无奈地摇头叹气。

“你说的轻松，我们只是小球会，哪来那么多经费……话说回来，医生怎么说？你的脚。”

在这个赛程密集的时期，球员们都很疲惫。但如果无法在这时候突破迷茫和瓶颈，很有可能就在连续的征战里低迷下去。而达海为了激发队员们的斗志不惜亲自上场打练习赛。

虽然名古屋战总算取得了成果……他膝盖的旧伤显然还没好，练习赛的激烈冲撞对他的身体来说不可能没有负担。看他刚才走路都不利索……比起其他能从长计议的问题，后藤还是更担心身边这个人的伤势。

 

“没什么，老样子呗。”

达海还是和往常一样，回答得仿佛事不关己。这满不在乎的轻描淡写让司机抓着方向盘的指关节紧了一紧。

“什么老样子，明明之前的训练那么乱来。”

“才没有乱来呢，能跑能跳——”

 

受不了他这无所谓的态度，也不再顾虑自己的话是否有公私不分的嫌疑，后藤的口气突然严厉起来。

“接下来还有一周三赛，你是要单脚跳还是拄拐杖去球场？！也稍微爱惜一下自己的身体好不好。”

 

忽然之间，车内静得只剩下发动机沉闷的呜咽。雨滴沉重地打在车窗上，仿佛是太鼓的鼓点。

 

“后藤我说你啊……怎么比老头子还唠叨。”

达海终于忍不住打破了沉默。但一如既往，火上浇油。

 

“……”

“嗯？你说什么？喂……喂喂，这不是回club house的路吧？你要带我去哪里啦！”

 

后藤嘟囔了一句什么，然后在进入高架路的入口处方向一打，驶进了另一条车道。不管达海如何抗议，在到达目的地之前，他都决定不再说话了。

－

 

“下车。上来。”

“……后藤，我说你啊……”

“上来。”

“……”

 

看着眼前宽大的后背，达海猛第一次觉得自己应该对这个半蹲在自己面前的男人重新估计。明白对方的态度没有商量的余地，他妥协地叹了口气，随后用双手揽上后藤的脖子，把自己整个身体的重量都交给了对方。

后藤单手在身后托住达海的大腿，站起了身。关门锁好车，他就这样背着达海穿过停车场，走进电梯，最后进了自己的家门。

 

后藤是真的生气了。

觉悟了这点之后，达海决定暂时做个听话的孩子。

比如让他背着上楼，比如不要Dr.pepper乖乖地喝热麦茶，还比如，在下一场比赛的合练之前，呆在这里好好休息哪里都不去。

 

但是。

都已经全部按照GM大人的意思照办了，从进门到现在，他还是一直绷着脸不理人。

要想办法逗逗他才行。达海捧着茶杯坐在沙发上，看着在阳台关窗收衣的男人的背影，雾气背后狡黠的眼睛眯了起来。

沉吟片刻后，嘴角上扬的角度和完成任何一次战术部署后一模一样。

 

雨乘着风势，早把今早晒在阳台的衬衫淋得比刚拿出洗衣机时候水分还足，关完了窗，后藤身上的衣服也湿了大半。郁闷地把身上的和手上的湿衣服通通再度丢进洗衣机，却听到一阵声响从客厅传来。他赤裸着上身探出头，看到达海正抱着笔记本电脑蹲在自己的宝贝音响前不知道正折腾什么。

 

“喂，都叫你别乱动……”

话音还未落，就看到达海准备起身。但他的膝盖仿佛突然失去了支点，眼看整个人就要摔到在地。

顾不得未擦干的头发还滴着水珠，后藤完全是条件反射性地冲了过来，在达海完全失去平衡的前一刻把他捞进了自己怀里。

 

“……你的心跳好快啊，要不要去检查一下。”

“如果我得了心脏病一定都是被你吓出来的。”

劫后余生的人若无其事，反而是救人的那位惊魂未定，心脏漏跳好几拍。

 

后藤皱着眉，脸上写满了担忧。

“叫你好好呆着，干嘛又乱动。膝盖要不要紧？”

“咦，你不是在担心你的宝贝音响吗？”

“达海猛，你再这样……”

“好啦，对不起。……别生气了？”

看到后藤又沉下脸，达海忙不迭地卖乖投降。

就在这时，简单而悠扬的吉他和弦从音箱中传了出来。

 

“哦哦，弄好了！”

达海开心地叫起来。看着一脸莫名的后藤，他兴奋的神色转为神秘的微笑。

“后藤，陪我跳舞。”

 

原本就尚未放开彼此，达海主动伸出手臂，穿过后藤的腰侧，在他背后收紧。觉得自己从未跟上过达海的节拍，后藤只能一脸狐疑地看着他，任由他抓着自己的手臂摆弄姿势。

 

“今天那个医生说，跳舞是有利于放松膝盖的运动。他还是我的球迷哦，还说什么三拍子的刚好合适我这样的全能选手1呢。”

达海一边得意地说着，一边做了个搞怪的表情。

“所以……你刚才是在用电脑下载这歌，然后再传到音响上？这种事你不会叫我来做啊。”

总算是有点明白过来，但想起他莽撞的后果，仍然忍不住要念上一句。

“你帮不上忙的，因为是英文歌嘛，嘿嘿。”

达海露出他惯常的笑脸，顽皮地揶揄不擅长外语的男人。后藤瞪了他一眼，但是却没能反驳，只好把他整个人抱起来站到自己的脚背上，把支撑的重心转移到自己身上，随后慢慢跟着漂浮的节奏，带着两个人的体重轻轻摇动起来。

 

调整好了最佳的姿势，达海偏着头靠在后藤的肩颈，闭上眼睛感受着脸颊贴在对方皮肤上的舒适温差，声调慵懒：

“我觉得这首歌很棒噢。你知道为什么吗。”

“为什么？”

“我第一次听到它的时候，可是听到大哭呢。”

“……”

“当时也是跟今天一样的大雨天，我也跟今天一样一个人被困在医院门口，腿上打着厚厚的石膏，还有麻烦的金属支架。那时候的情况真的很糟糕，痛得完全不能走，就连坐下来的姿势都愚蠢无比。简直觉得可以去死了。”

 

后藤一语不发，只是继续沉默地让达海枕在他的肩窝，听他继续说着。

 

“当时有一个拿着吉他的男人坐在我旁边，也被大雨困住回不了家，于是他就弹起了吉他，唱了这首歌。他刚唱了一句我就忍不住哇地一声大哭了起来，吓得他不敢唱下去了……哈哈。”

达海的话里饱含着轻松而轻巧的笑意，却让后藤心中泛起阵阵酸楚。他不禁也把脸颊轻轻贴上了达海侧着头而露出的耳朵。

 

“‘I left my home on hollow bones，while you were curled and sleeping’…… 那个瞬间让我一下子清楚地意识到，我和你，和ETU，和东京的距离是那么遥远……远得都不能用同样的时间去计算。

“什么全能选手，什么Game Maker，统统都成了笑话。那时候真的很想回家。但是我却寸步难行。”

 

歌曲间奏是一段没有歌词的单音哼唱，像是风声，也像是哭泣。但那歌声安宁又平静，把悲伤拉得很远，把思念拖得很长。

 

“虽然今天和那时候一样下着大雨，我也还是被困在了医院门口……”

达海说着说着就笑出了声，却感到后颈有冰凉的触感。大概是从湿发上滴落的水珠吧，他没抬头。只是又稍微抱紧了后藤有点微颤的身体，说：

“但是啊，你来接我了啊。”

 

窗外的雨还在下着。

只是渐渐小了，变得淅沥起来，融入了持续旋转的旋律之中。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 注释1
> 
> 在日语中，有『三拍子揃う選手』的说法。是指攻击，跑位和守备三项能力都具备的棒球选手，引申指代全能型的运动员。
> 
> 注释2
> 
> 文中提到的歌曲是Radical Face的《Homesick》，这首歌的节奏也是三拍的。


End file.
